Return with Amnesia
by AlexCarr2003
Summary: Minato Arisato wants to return to the real world After becoming The Great Seal. A Girl named Alicia guides him through this. If he restores his memories then he fully becomes himself. However he can't restore his memories. S.E.E.S does, And it's up to all of them to restore Minato's memories. Can they do it? (Minato X Yukari)
1. Prologue

**My POV in this Story is Minato wants to leave The Great Seal. A Girl Named Alicia helps him return to this world. However is he does then Minato has Amnesia and she guides him. Minato accepts this and he wakes up. But it is up to S.E.E.S to restore his memory. Can they do it? Or will Minato have to start a new story?**

**M(G) = Minato Ghost**

**Minato = Minato Arisato (Real Life)**

*April 5th 2010. The Great Seal. Inside was Minato and Nyx*

Minato: I miss my friends. They miss me die to this seal.

**Nyx: Well too bad. I can't do a thing.**

Minato: Damn it! Really?

**Nyx: Your here with me cause you sealed me.**

Minato: Just to save the world from The Fall!

?: I can Help you Minato Arisato.

Minato: Who said that?

**Nyx: Oh this would be good.**

*A Girl walked up from the shadows. She looked like Minato's age. She had Rainbow Hair, Hair was in a ponytail. Pink polish on her fingers. Had Pink Pants. And a Shirt that was Bright Pink. It left her belly button exposed. She has Pink shoes on. She smiled.*

**Nyx: Damn it I take it back!**

Minato: Who are you?

?: I was your Mother and Father's Friend.

Minato: Still, Who are you!?

Alicia: I'm Alicia. I heard about your death, I made a bit of power to find you.

**Nyx: So why are you here?**

Alicia: *Chuckles* I can bring you back Minato, I'll become the Great Seal.

Minato: Alicia you would?! Then please do it!

**Nyx: What?! She's not even a wild card! She can't do that!**

Alicia: Nyx is wrong, I can do that.

Minato: Please do it! I would want to get out of here!

Alicia: I would. But it comes with a catch.

Minato: Wait what? What's the catch?

Alicia: If I restore you by bringing you back to life. You don't remember anything, Your Friends, Your loved ones, Nothing. You have Amnesia by waking up.

**Nyx: See Minato? Someone replacing your spot can have Consequences.**

Minato: Oh no, Is there more to that?

Alicia: There is, You and I only see Yourself. But everyone can't see us as Ghosts, They see only you in the real world.

Minato: Damn it all!

**Nyx: Well then, Its your decision.**

*Minato Pondered in his head. Would he want to do this? Would he want to return to the world just to have Amnesia? And Never remember his friends? He thought of this for 10 Minutes*

**Nyx: Ugh just make your damn choice! Im tired of waiting!**

Alicia: Slow down Nyx. He's thinking.

Minato: I'm ready. But can you guide me?

Alicia: *Giggles* I would love to guide you.

**Nyx: Are you insane Minato?! The world would be in The Fall again!**

Alicia: His decision Nyx. Not yours.

Minato: But I am ready for it.

Alicia: Wise choice Minato.

*Alicia slowly grabbed Minato's hands. Minato blushes and Alicia Giggled a little. Then they glowed, Minato was worrying.*

**Nyx: No Minato! Stop!**

Minato: Whats this?! Whats going on?!

Alicia: Don't panic. Just take a deep breath.

*Minato collected himself, Then there was a flash. They stood on smooth ground. Minato saw the Hospital he was in.*

**Nyx: NOOOOO!**

Nurse: No way! He's alive! Its a miracle!

Minato: Ugh what happened?

Nurse: You died and came back!

Minato: Died? What do you mean Died?

Nurse: Oh no. Not good.

M(G): God, right off the bat?!

Alicia: Yes sir.


	2. Chapter 1: Reseting Memories

M(G): Am I at the Hospital?

Alicia: That is correct Minato. *Giggle* Boy its like you hit a rock or something.

M(G): Cause I last was on Aigis' lap. How am I here?

Alicia: You fell asleep, S.E.E.S thought you died. It's been a month since then.

M(G): A MONTH?! WHAT THE HELL?!

*10 Minutes later*

Minato: I wonder why I am in this bed.

*Yukari rushed into the room, She looked surprised and then happy.*

Yukari: Minato-San! Your Alive! *Hugs* I'm so happy.

Minato: Wait who are you?

M(G): Yukari! Its me Minato! Im right here!

Alicia: It's no use Minato.

M(G): Wait what?! No use?!

Alicia: No matter how loud you yell or talk. They can't hear your voice in this world. If you remember any memories with everyone the your body from this world can go into your Real life body.

M(G): Damn it!

Yukari: Stop Joking Minato. You know me.

Minato: No I don't. Who are you?

Yukari: *Mad* How do you not know me?! Yukari Takeba! Remember!?

Nurse: Oh I am sorry, He just woke up with Amnesia.

*Everyone came in. Aigis hugged Minato. She was crying despite being a robot.*

Aigis: You're back. I was sad that you were lost to us.

Fuuka: We were all sad, But it is a miracle!

Akihiko: It's like God gave him a second chance.

Ken: Maybe people were right about Second Chances.

Mitsuru: Wait so he has Amnesia?

Nurse: Thats correct Miss Kirijo.

Mitsuru: All right everyone. Listen up.

*Everyone turned and looked at Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: Minato Arisato has Amnesia, Were gonna have show him around the dorm, His room and the rules. Even Gekkoukan High School. Do you got all that?

Everyone (Except Minato): Yeah!

Mitsuru: All right, Let's go.

*Minato and The others leave the Hospital. They went to Iwatodai Dorm.*

M(G): Here we go again.

Minato: What is this Place?

Ken: This was our dorm, Remember?

Minato: No I don't...

M(G): Yes I remember this.

Akihiko: This is where we used to live. We were a team.

Yukari: I can show you your room! Come on! *Grabs Minato's arm*

Minato: Wait Yukari. Whoa! *Being Dragged By Yukari*

*Yukari Opened the door and showed Minato his room.*

Minato: Wait, Who's room is this?

Yukari: Yours Silly!

M(G): Ah Yes, Its been a month since I saw my room.

Junpei: So... *Walks through Minato's Ghost* How is he?

M(G): Wah!? What The Hell?! How did he go through me?!

Alicia: You can go through them and yourself. But they can't see you or me. Remember that?

M(G): Right, Right.

Yukari: He's slowly learning this is his room.

Minato: Hmm, I wonder what all this stuff is.

*Minato looked, touched and moved some stuff. Yukari and Junpei explained what they do. Then Aigis walked in Minato's room.*

Aigis: Is he okay? How is Minato-San?

Yukari: He's alright Aigis... He still needs to learn a bit.

*Everyone showed Minato around the Dorm, Then they had dinner. Then they went to there rooms.*

Minato: *Yawns* Im tired... *Falls asleep on his bed*

M(G): Wait then what happens if I fall asleep? Did I fully die?!

Alicia: No you don't silly! You just wait until you wake up.

**Nyx: There you both are!**

Alicia: Of course. You come Nyx.

**Nyx: I lost you guys in the Light! What the Hell are you thinking?!**

M(G): Geez Nyx, Were trying to see if my friends restore me.

**Nyx: Fine, But. *Points at Minato* Don't ever! And I mean Never! Do that again!**

M(G): Fine, fine.

*As the day ended S.E.E.S tried to restore Minato's memory with the Iwatodai Dorm, As he barely remembers. There will be much much more ahead.*


	3. Chapter 2: Sisters May Meeting

*Minato was shown a lot of places around Tatsumi Port Island. Today was May 4th 2010, The time was 8:55 A.M.*

Aigis: Good Morning. Please wake up.

*Minato wakes up, To his surprise. Aigis was standing over him.*

M(G): Hey Aigis! Morning!

Minato: AAH!

*Minato Punched Aigis so hard she fell down. Minato hurts his hand however.*

Minato: Ow! Why my hand?!

*Aigis went over the Minato*

Minato: Wait no Aigis! Please, I'm sorry!

*Aigis then looked at Minato's hand. It was bleeding, She then got tape and wrapped around his fingers.*

Aigis: How does your hand feel?

Minato: Actually Better, Thanks Aigis.

*Aigis Smiles, Knocking was heard at the door.*

Yukari: Minato-San?! Are you okay?! Did something happen? Wait why is it open?

*Yukari opens the door, To her surprise. Aigis was in Minato's room, She was now annoyed.*

Yukari: Aigis How many times do I have to tell you?! You've got your own room!

Aigis: Is there a problem Yukari-San?

Yukari: It is against dorm regulations! *Looks at Minato* Well don't just sit there! Tell her!

Minato: She can stay here.

Aigis: Minato-San.

Yukari: H-Hey, Don't say that! You know she can't stay with you!

Minato: She helped me with my injured hand. She can stay here.

M(G): Ah the good ol' Aigis, Waking me up.

Alicia: She is a friendly robot to me so far.

M(G): Yeah she does, But in battle. She's damn deadly.

Alicia: Wait really? *Giggles* Maybe she does.

Yukari: Ugh Minato... Well im gonna show you more.

Minato: Okay Thanks Yukari.

Yukari: Just ignore this once. Got it?

Minato: Got it, Sorry.

*Metis then entered the dorm*

Mitsuru: Hey are you?

Métis: Yes I am, Wheres Aigis?

*Mitsuru showed the person where Aigis was, Minato's room.*

Métis: Sister! There you are! *Sees Minato* Hey! Threat Detected!

*The Person grabbed Minato with a hook and threw him out onto the floor.*

Aigis: Minato-San! *Rushes to his Aid.*

Métis: You stay away from my Sister! *Is ready to attack*

Aigis: No! *Stands in Front of Minato* If you hurt him, Your gonna have to go through me!

M(G): Aigis what are you doing?!

Alicia: Let's see.

Métis: Sister, Move. He's a threat.

Aigis: No! He isn't! I promise to protect him!

Métis: Wait... *Opens Mask, Reveals her face.* This is the man you promised?

Aigis: Yes Sister. I want to protect him!

Metis: Oh no! Im sorry!

Minato: It's fine, That happens.

Metis: *Gets Minato up* Im sorry Mister... Uh.

Minato: Minato, Minato Arisato.

Metis: Im Metis, Aigis' sister.

Minato: Okay, Nice to meet you Metis.

Yukari: Hey Minato?

Minato: Yes Yukari?

Yukari: Can we like... Go out together?

Minato: Sure Yukari-San.

Yukari: Thanks Minato. *Blushes*

M(G): Let's see how it goes.

Alicia: Will it be sweet?

M(G): I hope so too.

*Yukari and Minato walked around, Then Minato noticed something, Somebody was selling something. It was a Pink ETK 800 Series for only 25,000 Yen. Yukari wanted it and she decided to buy it. Then She and Minato drove back to the Dorm.*

Mitsuru: *Sees ETK* Hey Stop! Whos there?

*Yukari rolls down the Window*

Mitsuru: Yukari!? Did you actually?!

Yukari: Yeah I bought it, Sorry for not telling you. Don't worry! I'll take of this Car.

Mitsuru: All right Yukari. *Sighs* Park it next to the dorm.

*Yukari parks her Car, Then she turns it off. Then Minato and Yukari enter the dorm.*

Metis: So I want to talk with you all.

M(G): Oh boy, What now?

Ken: What is it about Metis?

Koromaru: Woof!

Aigis: Is it something for all of us?

Metis: Yes there is. A man said he will come in June.

Yukari: What is it gonna be?

Metis: He said some sort of Tape. To Minato Arisato.

Minato: Wait me? Why me? And who is he?

Metis: He said he won't come until its June! Okay?

Minato: Okay Okay Metis!

Aigis: Can you still tell us about it?

Metis: I will but only if I stay here!

Mitsuru: Fine we will, I'll prepare your room.

Metis: ! Thank You!

Mitsuru: Your welcome Metis. Everyone, Lets see what this man will have in store.

M(G): What will it be?

Alicia: Its a secret, But whats the tape?

M(G): Maybe my parents truth?

Alicia: Who knows?

Mitsuru: All right everyone. When this man comes be on your best behavior, Got it?

Everyone: Right!

Koromaru: Woof!

Mitsuru: Thanks everyone.

*So Metis joins everyone in the dorm. They had dinner and they all went to bed. Who is this man and what will he show to Minato Arisato in June? Stay Tuned!*


	4. Chapter 3: Arcana's and Stories

*June 3rd 2010, Iwatodai Dorm*

Yukari: Hey Minato-San, Morning!

Minato: Good morning Yukari, *Notices Yukari's summer clothes* Say you look different...

Yukari: Its my Summer Clothes. Hey, Do you want to go swimming on the beach tomorrow? Just the both of us?

Minato: Sure Yukari. I'd love too.

Junpei: Hey Yuka-tan, Hey Minato. Want to listen to my story?

Yukari: On "Junpei's Believe It Or Don't." right? Fine i'll listen.

Minato: Okay I will too.

M(G): Please don't be cringe.

Alicia: I love ghost stories.

*Junpei had the lights off, Then the flashlight went to his face.*

Junpei: In the year 1909 during the night, A Bus driver carried Kids home from their Field trip. As they were asleep, He was on train tracks and his Bus stalled on the tracks, Then the Bus Driver saw a train coming. He couldn't do anything to wake the children anything so he left them behind and said "Im sorry, I can't save you. Im a failure." Then he resigned. After the incident, He left his car on the tracks with him inside it where the children died. However the Car moved by itself, and He heard laughing and giggles as the Children did this as an apology. He saw Children hand Marks on the back of his Car. Those who wait by the train tracks with their vehicle on park will also have it pushed to the other side. Its been 100 Years since then.

Yukari: Thats a bit deep.

Minato: I don't believe it.

M(G): I do though.

Yukari: Wait really?

Junpei: This is all true...

Minato: Whats all true?

*Junpei Groaned, Yukari Giggled*

Minato: What else do we do?

Yukari: Lets see...

*Minato and S.E.E.S spent time together. Then someone knocked on the door at 5:15 P.M.*

?: Am I late? Is this Iwatodai Dorm?

Mitsuru: Not at all! Welcome Mister...Uh..

Tanehenry: Mister TaneHenry.

Mitsuru: Okay Mr. Tanehenry, Hey Metis?

Metis: Yeah Mitsuru?

Mitsuru: Is Mr. Tanehenry you were talking about?

Metis: Yes! Everyone come down!

*Everyone came down on the Couches, Then Tanehenry pulled out a tape for everyone to see. Everyone was a bit puzzled but rolled with it. Then TaneHenry put the tape in for everyone to see.*

**BEGINNING OF TAPE **

*It showed a Lab, Then Minato saw the Young Boy who was lying down in a bed with a Glass covering his head. That Boy was him! Then the Camera turned to see Aigis. Who was watching over Minato.*

**Scientist: Well Done Aigis! You have completely sealed death! Guess Mr. Takeharu and His group did the right thing.**

**Aigis: Thank You Sir. But what will you do with the boy?**

**Scientist: Were gonna have to put him down along with Death.**

**Aigis: What?! But, ****You can't do that! I want to protect him!**

**Scientist: But Mr. Takeba had made Death from the shadows! He created Death all together! You had to job to seal Death! And you know uh... *Looks at Clipboard* Minato Arisato wasn't the boy to seal, Neither his parents who died in front of him! This was your damn Job Aigis! You follow the rules!**

**Aigis: Then You are no good, You are... My enemy... You all are Enemies...**

***Aigis points her gun fingers at the cameraman. Four people held sticks with Tasers coming out of one end of them. Then the Tape cuts out.***

**END OF TAPE**

*Minato had his mouth opened, He was speechless then he looked at Yukari, Aigis and Mitsuru. A Tear came out of his eyes*

Minato: So this was the truth the whole time Mitsuru?

Mitsuru: Minato No! It's...

Yukari: Look Minato, My father...

Minato: So Yukari's father died in the explosion while testing shadows that turned into the almighty "Death" then The Kirijo group made Aigis just to seal Death away. Then they Battled on the Bridge and I watched my parents died in front of my very two own eyes. Then Aigis sealed death inside me, This was the cause of my Pain? All of it?!

Aigis: Minato-San, I... *Puts hand on shoulder*

Minato: DON'T TOUCH ME! *Shoves Aigis into Akihiko and Ken* SCREW YOU PEOPLE! *Runs out of the Front door.*

Yukari: Minato-San no please!

Aigis: Minato-san wait!

*Minato grabbed a large wooden block and threw it on two metal spots to block the front door, Then he ran away. Meanwhile Aigis and Yukari tried to pushed the door but failed.*

Aigis: Minato-san wait! I'm sorry!

Yukari: Minato-san Please come back! You idoit!

*Everyone helped Yukari and Aigis push open the door, Then they got outside and moved the destroyed wood block. They looked left and right for Minato, They failed to find him.*

Junpei: Damn, Where'd he go?!

Akihiko: I'll kill him!

Mitsuru: Akihiko No, Let's think.

Fuuka: I can use my persona and track his location.

Ken: But Mitsuru-Senpai said that she's calling off our Evokers. Remember?

Koromaru: Woof! Woof!

Yukari: If I were Minato, Where would I run to? *Thinking*

*Everyone chatted, Then Yukari got in her Pink ETK 800 Series and drove away*

Mitsuru: Alright Yukari-san what do y- Yukari?! Where'd she go?!

*Meanwhile at a beach where Minato was looking over the water, He was crying in anger.*

Minato: Why? WHY ME?!

*Yukari pulls up her Vehicle, She turns off the engine and Opens the door. Then she closes it slowly. She slowly walked up to Minato.*

Yukari: Minato look, I...

Minato: Go away Yukari. Your father ruined my goddamn life!

Yukari: Look, My father made a critical error that costed his life. I told my story, Remember When he died when I was little?

Minato: So?! I don't give a damn anymore! Even this team!

*Yukari Glared, Now she had too be serious!*

Yukari: So your just gonna run away?! And never face your reality!?

Minato: Exactly. I hate S.E.E.S. There nothing but an Ass of a Joke! *Throws Wristband away. Then runs from Yukari.*

M(G): Uh oh! SHIT!

Yukari: Minato Wait! *Chases after him*

*Yukari tackled Minato, She grabbed a vine and tied him to a tree. Minato struggled. Yukari waited*

Minato: LET ME GO BITCH! LET ME DIE!

Yukari: Minato please listen!

Minato: WHY?! WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?

Yukari: Look. My dad had no choice, Fuuka showed me the truth. I remember almost a year ago. I did the same thing and you comforted me, We fight together. And ever since you died, I wanted to see you again no matter what. Mitsuru told me she would be there for me, But your back. And I'm sorry about all these Events happening.

M(G): So that was it then.

Minato: Yukari-San please.. Just...

*Yukari Unties Minato, He falls on knees and cries. Yukari then hugs Minato to comfort him.*

Yukari: I'm sorry My father caused the creation of Death. It's my fault too.

*Minato gets Calmed down by Yukari for 10 minutes. Then he wiped away his tears.*

Minato: Hey Yukari?

Yukari: Yeah Minato-San?

Minato: Will we be still swimming tomorrow? I apologize for my actions.

Yukari: Sure Minato. *Giggles* Can I bring you back?

Minato: Yes Yukari. Also, Are you ticklish?

Yukari: Wait what do you mean?

*Minato tickles Yukari in the belly button. Yukari giggled, Then Minato stopped and Yukari glared.*

Yukari: Don't do that again.

Minato: Sorry Yukari.

Yukari: No, No. Actually I love it.

Minato: Love?

*Then a Card appeared. "The Lovers Arcana has hit the past max limit! You and Yukari have a bond that will never break!" Then Minato's ghost had a crack, That crack glowed.*

M(G): What the hell?! Whats all this?!

Alicia: If you and all the S.E.E.S members have hit past the max limit, You glow more. So now, You remember only Yukari. There is 7 Cracks. They all represent S.E.E.S. If they all get your memories, You disappear and go into your Real world body.

Minato: *Gasp!* I remember!

Yukari: Minato you okay?

Minato: Yukari, I remember you! All of it!

*Minato hugged Yukari as she blushed. Minato blushed also.*

Minato: I remember every bit of that story, I want to be there for you.

Yukari: Thank You Minato! Hey, Can we head back?

Minato: Sure Yukari, Or could I call you...Uh... My Pink Princess?

Yukari: *Giggles* Its fine, Any name you prefer. Unlike Stupei.

*Minato Chuckled and Yukari Giggled. Then they got into Yukari's Pink ETK 800 series and drove back, When they got there everyone was waiting. Yukari and Minato opened the door. Aigis hugged Minato.*

Minato: I'm sorry everyone, I lost it back there. I want to have this life with all of you.

Ken: Minato its all right, Were here together.

Akihiko: You know, Its okay. Sometimes we lose it.

Mitsuru: Were glad to have you back.

Junpei: Maybe Yukari has changed, Did she calm you down?

Yukari: Of course Stupei! I did calm him down.

Fuuka: When the Tape ended, I hacked it. I found out more!

Minato: Maybe more?

Yukari: I'll comfort you, Please don't lose it.

Minato: I'll try Yukari.

M(G): Please do.

Alicia: Whats more?

**The Tape continues from the Beginning. **

**END OF TAPE (Continued)**

***Aigis looked left and right, She kicked one of the scientists and she grabbed a Electric stick, She twirled it and tased the others and knocked down the Cameraman with a kick.***

**Aigis: I must terminate you... But first.**

***Aigis shoots the glass and it falls on the Young Minato, She puts one hand on his back and the other on his leg.***

**Scientist: Don't let her Escape! She's a traitor!**

***Then two scientists got a crate and two more came with more Electric Sticks.***

**Aigis: *Looks at Young Minato* If you see me again, I'll be on Yakushima.**

***Aigis then point a finger gun at the camera***

**Aigis: Hasta La Vista! *BANG***

***The Camera goes static but audio was still on***

**Scientist: Trap her! She won't escape!**

**Scientist #2: Hold on Dumbass!**

***More shots were fired, Then they heard shocking noises.***

**Scientist: Now where do we ship this Damn robot off to?**

**Scientist #3: Ship her to Yakushima, Then when she wakes up. That Asshole of a Damn robot won't go anywhere!**

***Then they heard Crate noises and hear Drills, Then they heard a Delivery truck. The tape ends.***

**END OF TAPE**

Minato: So thats how I found you?

Aigis: That is correct, Minato-San.

M(G): Thats how I found her, On Yakushima..

Akihiko: My mind is going nuts. Can we eat and go to bed?

Yukari: Im down for that.

*Everyone ate dinner, They cleared up Minato's mind about the Tape that Mr. Tanehenry showed to everyone. Before going to bed, Yukari walked where Minato was.*

Yukari: Hey Minato?

Minato: Yes Yukari? Whats up?

Yukari: Remember our promise? Beach together? Both of Us?

Minato: I remember, I promise!

Yukari: *Blushes* Thanks Minato!

*Minato made his Promise to Yukari as he went to bed. Just the two of them going to the Beach. How will the Lovers Arcana turn out? And Minato's Ghost has made 1 Of 7 cracks. How will the others go?*


	5. Chapter 4: Swimming & Stuck!

*June 4th 2010, 1:15 P.M. Iwatodai Dorm.*

Minato: I know that Yukari and I will go swimming but how do I...

Yukari: Hey Minato! You ready?

Minato: Yeah I'm ready Yukari!

Yukari: Then Let's go!

Mitsuru: Hold on, Yukari. Where are you and Minato both going?

Yukari: To the beach.

Junpei: Oooh! Can I come?

Yukari: Um no Stupei! Just me and Minato only. Thank You!

Junpei: Aww, No fair!

Yukari: Too bad for you.

Mitsuru: Well Iori, I guess you could help me with activities.

Junpei: Just my luck.

Aigis: I must also go. It is my duty to-

Mitsuru: No Aigis. You stay here.

Aigis: But what about Minato-San?

Fuuka: Don't worry Aigis, You and me could go together.

Mitsuru: Well Aigis, At least you and Junpei have other things.

Junpei: WHAT!? You forced me to do activities!

Yukari: Well yesterday I talked to Minato about it.

Minato: Yeah... We thought of this ourselves.

Aigis: Yukari-San, Don't let Minato get lost please.

Yukari: I won't Aigis. Well I Got my stuff already. Are You ready Minato?

Minato: Always Yukari!

Yukari: Then let's go! Don't worry! We'll be back Senpai.

Mitsuru: Be careful Yukari.

Yukari: We will Senpai!

*Yukari got her Swimsuit out of her room, Minato got his and they got in Yukari's vehicle. Then they drove to the beach together. Location: Beach, 1:30 P.M. Yukari parked her Car. She and Minato got their swimsuits out of her Trunk.*

Yukari: Im gonna change, Don't look over here. Got it?

Minato: Okay Yukari I won't!

*Minato changed into his swimsuit, Then he was the beach waiting for Yukari, Yukari fully changed. Yukari then walked toward Minato. She was wearing his pink and blue two piece swimsuit with Sunglasses on her hair and Blue Sandals. She came over to Minato, He slightly blushes.*

M(G): Damn, Shes still cute.

Alicia: Cuter than ever?

M(G): Yeaaaah. Its that.

Yukari: What? Whats with the blush? You hidding something?

Minato: I want to say "You're Cute wearing that." But for some reason, I can't do it.

Yukari: But, you just did say it.

Minato: Eep! Shoot! I really am bad at this!

Yukari: *Giggle* Its okay Minato-san, I like you calling me Cute. Unlike a certain someone.

Minato: Junpei? Right?

Yukari: Yeah but that was in Yakushima, But here. Just the two of us together on the beach. Its sweet.

M(G): Ah yes I remember that!

Alicia: Good for you, Minato-San. *Chuckles.*

Minato: I believe you love me a lot?

Yukari: Of course, I love you, Ever since you came back.

Minato: Yukari, Thanks for bringing me here...

Yukari: Your Welcome Minato, Your always there for me back then. *Hugs Minato*

Minato: Always Yukari. *Hugs Yukari* Your skin is smooth. How come?

Yukari: I put on Sunscreen.

Minato: Whats that?

Yukari: What?! It's..! Oh wait, Thats right. You have Amnesia.

Minato: Oh Yeah.

Yukari: Well then, Shall we start?

Minato: I Guess.

M(G): Lets see how it goes.

Alicia: But you need S.E.E.S to fully awaken you.

M(G): I know, I know. But how will this work between us?

Alicia: Just you wait.

*Minato and Yukari went to ocean and Yukari taught Minato how they swim. Then they collected seashells together and showed to each other, Then Minato bought some Ice Cream for Him and Yukari. They were having a great time together. Finally they were ready to go. It was 3:30 P.M.*

Yukari: Im gonna keep my Swimsuit on way back. You fine with that?

Minato: I'm fine with that. *Puts shirt on*

Yukari: All right, But no funny stuff on me. Got it?

Minato: I won't Yukari. I promise!

Yukari: Thanks Minato. You are good with promises.

*Minato and Yukari were ready and entered Yukari's Vehicle, They drove on the road on the way back. Then there was problem up ahead. Too much traffic after a 5 Vehicle accident!*

Minato: Aw man, We gotta wait.

Yukari: Unless, we take a Shortcut!

Minato: Wait, What are you saying?

*Yukari looked left, Minato looked also and saw the opening in the woods. Minato looked at Yukari.*

Minato: You're serious?

Yukari: Always Serious!

*Yukari took a left and entered the woods, There was mud everywhere. Yukari was going around 25 MPH. As Minato looked around, Yukari looked at the GPS she had. There was some old train tracks up ahead on the GPS, Yukari saw them. She was surprised. Then her Car slowed down, And stopped.*

Yukari: So this is the location of the story where Junpei said.

*Yukari pushed the Gas pedal, The back tires spun. Yukari was confused. She pushed it again, The Back Tires kept spinning. Yukari looked in her side mirror, She realized she was stuck! Then she put the stick in reverse, She tried again but it only led the Back tires spinning. Then the Back Tires were slowly sinking in the mud! Yukari was Stuck in the mud!*

Yukari: Oh no, Did I?

Minato: Did what?

Yukari: I got myself stuck, This is not good!

Minato: Let me call for help. Wait, No service?

Yukari: For real?! *Looks at Minato's phone* I see... We are stuck...

Minato: Well, What do we do?

M(G): Not good! But im useless...

Alicia: Same here. *Sighs*

*Yukari turns off the engine, She opens her door and looks. Minato looked also.*

Minato: Can I... Push?

Yukari: No Minato! No!

Minato: Sorry Yukari! Sorry!

Yukari: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't react like that...

Minato: Its okay Yukari. It's okay.

Yukari: Lets see if I can try again...

*Yukari slowly tried going back and forth, But it only resulted of the tires spinning. It was no use after all, They were lost and stuck! Yukari then put the stick on Neutral. She felt ashamed.*

Yukari: What do we do?

Minato: I'll see if I can get help.

*Then all of a sudden, The Car was moving! Minato and Yukari looked, Yukari wasn't Gassing cause the Stick wasn't on drive. The invisible pushing got Yukari's car out of the mud and past the train tracks. Then Yukari stepped out and Looked. Nobody was there.*

Yukari: How did we...?

Minato: If nobody was there then... No, It can't be true.

Yukari: I think we should head back..

Minato: Your right, Let's go!

*Yukari took the Route quicker home, When they got to the dorm. The Time was 4:10 P.M. Yukari stepped out and noticed the mud was clinging on the back part of her Car, She sighed and Minato looked at her.*

Minato: Don't worry Yukari, I'll clean that.

Yukari: Thanks But... It's mine so I have to clean that.

Minato: Also... Would you want to change? I don't know if everyone wants too see you in that.

Yukari: You are right about that.

Minato: Could I...?

Yukari: Sure, Tickle me.

M(G): Now im missing the fun...

Minato: Okay but, Behind the Car?

Yukari: If you say so.

*Minato tickled Yukari in the belly button, She giggled and giggled. Then Yukari changed behind the Car so nobody from the Dorm would see. Then they entered the Dorm.*

Minato: Hello? Were home!

Yukari: Anybody here?

Aigis: Welcome Home! Are you okay Minato-San?

Yukari: He's okay Aigis! Not a scratch!

Minato: Perfectly Fine, Like Yukari said.

Aigis: Thank Goodness.

M(G): Always worried about me Aigis. Ai ai ai...

Junpei: I bet you had a fun time. Life was a nightmare with Mitsuru.

M(G): Poor Junpei right?

Alicia: Poor ol' Junpei.

Ken: Me and Koromaru played.

Koromaru: Woof! Woof!

Alicia: Aw, He's so cute!

Junpei: Im gonna get some outside time.

Yukari: All right, Do your things.

*Junpei went outside, Yukari and Minato took showers and cleaned themselves then they were back in their Summer clothes. Junpei then ran inside.*

Junpei: Hey Yuka-tan? Is there something like spots on the back of your car?

Yukari: No.. Why?

Junpei: *Quivered Voice* You might wanna see this...

Yukari: If this is a prank Stupei, I will not talk to you.

Mitsuru: Wait Spots?

Minato: I wonder if this is from his story he tried to create.

*Minato, Junpei, Mitsuru and Yukari went to check on the Pink ETK 800 series. Yukari was surprised, There was hand prints on the back of vehicle! Minato couldn't believe it!*

Minato: So the Story of the children... Was real!

Yukari: I guess that deep story was Legendary.

Junpei: Yeah, what do we do?

Mitsuru: Lets clean it, Keep it a secret.

Minato: You're right.

*Yukari and Minato cleaned the mud off the Car, Then the children prints. Then they all had dinner and everyone was chatting before bedtime, Minato was trying to clear his mind when Yukari walked up and looked at him.*

Yukari: You okay Minato? You look confused.

Minato: I'm trying to remember everyone, But I only remember you.

Yukari: We can try Aigis tomorrow. How about that?

Minato: Okay Yukari, I'll try.

Yukari: I'll assist you and Aigis with memories.

M(G): Yes! Aigis is next!

Alicia: See? S.E.E.S is working you out.

Minato: Thank You Yukari, You are sweet.

Yukari: No Problem, Goodnight!

Minato: Goodnight!

*Minato, Yukari and others fell asleep that night. Minato and Aigis was next for the Arcana.*

M(G): I love Yukari so much, She's helping me.

**Nyx: You lucky bastard. Gets to return but I don't?! What is this Debuachary?!**

Alicia: Well, Excuse me. You did bring the Fall.

M(G): She has the point.

**Nyx: Screw you! I won't let you return with the Arcanas!**

Alicia: How? Is that the answer?

**Nyx: Oh you! Ugh! Just you two wait!**

*Well, What will Nyx do? And how will the Next Arcana work between Aigis and Minato? Find out.*


	6. Chapter 5: Aeon Arcana

**Remember I said about that Hiatus? That was a lie. I'm sorry! I think those two projects will be longer. But if I get this done then I will work on the projects once again! So the Update will be deleted! Anyways, Onto the Chapter.**

*June 5th 2010*

Minato: Why Do I feel like I know only Yukari? Whats the issue? Why is that the issue?

*A knock was at the door*

Yukari: Minato-San, Aigis is waiting. Lets go!

Minato: Im coming Yukari! Just a second!

*Minato gets ready, Yukari waited along with Aigis.*

Aigis: You looked like you almost forgot about me.

Minato: I was trying to keep the promise. I nearly forgot about it.

M(G): You dumb moron.

Alicia: Your blaming youself. Thats cute.

M(G): No, It isn't please stop.

Alicia: Try me.

Minato: Where will we go?

Aigis: I know a place, I'll show you.

Minato: Okay Aigis, I wonder where we are going.

Aigis: Paulownia Mall.

Yukari: I'll drive you both there. Give me a call when you remembered.

Minato: All right then.

*Yukari drives Aigis and Minato to the front entrance of the mall. Then they got off.*

Yukari: I hope this works!

*Yukari drives back to the Dorm.*

Minato: Wait Yukari?

Aigis: Let's go Minato-San.

*Paulownia Mall*

Aigis: You and I come here a lot sometimes, It brings back memories..

Minato: It is beautiful after all.

Aigis: We had some good times, I can show you.

Minato: What is to show?

Aigis: Uh, Hold on.

*Aigis lightly holds Minato's arm.*

Aigis: Here Minato-San. I can show you.

*Aigis guides Minato a place where they have seen before.*

Aigis: This place, This was the Cat Mewlie-san was.

Minato: Mewlie?

Aigis: The lady who lost her cat.

Minato: Yeah, I do remember that.

Aigis: Back on the Rooftop, I promised to protect you. Cause I dedicated my life to that purpose.

Minato: You wanted too?

Aigis: That was right. Then the doctors said you Passed away from Exhaustion. Then you came back, How?

M(G): I wanted to be brought back by someone.

Alicia: That doesn't work...

Minato: I have no clue. Maybe a second chance?

M(G): No it wasn't asshole!

Alicia: *Giggles* Told you so.

Aigis: I see... Well I want to say is... Welcome back.

Minato: Thank You Aigis.

Aigis: I will protect you... Minato-San, Always.

*Aigis hugs Minato. She teared a little. Minato hugs Aigis.*

Minato: We are together. You remembered that I can't. What was your battle?

Aigis: The Battle with "Death"?

Minato: How did you seal him inside me?

Aigis: He damaged me badly, I couldn't find anything to seal myself with. Then I saw you as little boy.

Minato: That Tape...

Aigis: Then, I attempted to shoot you but I couldn't do it.

Minato: Thats going too deep.

Aigis: Then I promised to be there for you. And you returned after 10 Years. I waited on that day.

Minato: So thats how we met?

Aigis: Thats right Minato-San. I will always protect you. And your friends. As a stand together.

Minato: Aigis. Thank You, Thank You so much...

*Minato Hugs Aigis. Then the Card appeared. "The Aeon Arcana has past the Max limit! You and Aigis will have a Bond that will never break!" Then Minato's ghost has another crack in it. He glowed a little more!*

M(G): So now, Thats two?

Alicia: Thats correct. The Lovers and Aeon Arcana has been found by light.

M(G): So what else is there?

Alicia: I'll tell back at the dorm.

Minato: Aigis, I remember you. Back at Yakushima.

Aigis: I remember also. We both remember Minato-San.

Minato: So... What now?

Aigis: Let's go back to the Dorm. Just the both of us.

*Aigis and Minato walked back together, It was dark outside. They entered the Dorm and they looked at everyone.*

Mitsuru: So how did it go?

M(G): Pretty well.

Minato: Pretty good actually.

Mitsuru: Well then. Tries Bien!

Minato: Uh... What?

Aigis: It's french. It means "Very Good!"

Mitsuru: Correct Aigis.

M(G): Okay, Now can we talk about Arcana's? Please?

Alicia: Alrighty Minato. *Giggle* You are curious.

M(G): Of course I'm always damn curious. Sorry, That came out.

Alicia: Well then, The Lovers Arcana and The Aeon Arcana as part of your Ghost self. When The Magician, Empress, Priestress, Star, Strength, Lovers & Aeon Arcana have hit Max Limit. They glow within you. When the cracks are full. Then your soul escapes and goes back into your body.

M(G): Wow, Thats a lot to talk about.

Alicia: Keep this in Mind okay?

M(G): I got it!

Minato: It was a great moment, Not gonna lie.

Akihiko: Well we got more for you to remember. But we need to eat and stuff.

Junpei: That is true, Hey. Good luck with the others.

Ken: They'll let him remember. Just watch.

Junpei: Right, Where's Koromaru?

Mitsuru: Fuuka took him out for a walk.

Ken: Okay then.

*Everyone waited for Fuuka and Koromaru to return, Akihiko went to over to Minato.*

Akihiko: Mitsuru is a tough one, Good luck on her.

Minato: I will try, What would be a good start?

Akihiko: Honestly, I dunno.

Minato: Good start. Good One.

M(G): Just imagine if there dating. Heheh.

Alicia: Im curious how that goes.

*Fuuka and Koromaru came back, Then they had dinner. Then Minato was waiting by his room.*

Aigis: Oh Minato-San, What're doing?

Minato: I feel like I am missing something.

Aigis: And what would that be?

Minato: How were you created by The Kirijo Group?

Aigis: They created me so I can destroy shadows. It was there purpose anyways.

Minato: Oh okay. I was wondering why.

Aigis: I hope you have a good night's rest.

Minato: I definitely will Aigis!

*Minato and others went to sleep, So the truth was told and now. Two Arcana's have been mended as memories. But what about the rest? We'll find out.*

**So I looked at the Arcana's. Turns out that Ken, Junpei & Akihiko can have social links in Persona 3 Portable But with Female route. So i'm adding those in just to make the story some sense. I hope you don't hate me for this! Okay Thanks and Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Justice Arcana

*A Few Days Later. Minato was shown around Tatsumi Port Island by S.E.E.S. then he was in his room.*

Minato: Who next, Who next?

Yukari: Hey Minato-San, Whats going on?

Minato: Im needing another person. Who would be next?

Yukari: I would try either Ken or Fuuka. What do you think?

Minato: I think Ken would be my next idea to remember, Would it work?

Yukari: Alright. I'll bring him over.

*Yukari walks away then brings Ken over with her.*

Ken: Hey Mr. Arisato, Whats going on with you?

Minato: Oh Hey Ken, Its nothing. Nothing bad.

Ken: Hmm, You sure? You look a little lost to me.

Minato: No! I'm fine, I'm fine!

M(G): Ken sure is a young innocent guy.

Alicia: Makes me wanna hug him.

M(G): You like him?

Alicia: I wanna protect him, Look at him.

Ken: Hey, I want to show you something.

Minato: What is it Ken?

Ken: Follow me and you'll see Mr. Minato!

Minato: Hey Wait up Ken!

Yukari: I wonder where those two are going.

Aigis: Hmm? Where did Minato-san go?

Yukari: Uh. I don't know.

*Minato follows Ken to the Shrine, Minato looked at the peaceful place.*

Minato: A shrine? What for?

Ken: I go here sometimes to clear my mind.

Minato: What is it usually?

Ken: About my Mother, But I know she is there for me.

Minato: Like my Parents. *Looks at Sky*

Ken: So we are both Orphans. But ever since I joined, I felt like I wanted vengeance.

Minato: I did too, Stopping Shadows.

Ken: My Mother died at the Hands of a Persona that went Berserk.

Minato: And I lost my parents during Aigis' battle.

Ken: We do have something in Common.

Minato: I know your still young but, What sport would you try when you grow up?

Ken: Definitely Soccer! And I'll attend Gekkoukan High!

Minato: Nice choice.

Ken: Its a good move, I think of either Football or Badminton.

Ken: I need to wish for that though.

Minato: Let's try it...

*Minato & Ken went over, Minato gave some of his coins to Ken, Then Ken puts his in.*

Ken: I wish I have a bright future when I grow up.

*The Text comes out, it says "You will have a future so clear that it matches the school you'll attend."*

Ken: So, Does this mean?

Minato: It means you'll have a great future. It probably heard your wish.

Ken: You should try yours.

M(G): Don't be a curse please, Don't be a curse please!

Alicia: Never tried out a shrine before. Have you?

M(G): Plenty of times. Plenty.

*Minato then put his coins in, Then he prayed.*

Minato: Will I have a great life ahead?

*The Text comes put, It says "Your life will change with help of some friends. Keep it together and you'll be loved."*

Ken: Loved? By whom?

Minato: I bet its Yukari or Aigis.. I know those two only.

Ken: Maybe you and Yukari could be a match!

Minato: But does Yukari love me?

Ken: She made a promise to you too.

Minato: Really? How come?

Ken: Well after she couldn't win she wanted to see you again. And thats it.

Minato: Thats why. I see, Okay Ken.

Ken: Always Mr. Minato!

Minato: *Chuckles* If me and Yukari get Married we can adopt you.

Ken: You mean it?

M(G): He won't be an orphan any longer.

Alicia: I like that choice.

M(G): Same here!

Minato: I promise that one day. I will find happiness, And you will too.

Ken: Thanks Minato-San. Thank you so much.

*Then The Card Appeared again. "The Justice Arcana has hit the past max limit! You and Ken will have a bond that will never break!" Then a third crack glowed in Minato's ghost. Minato then remembered.*

Minato: I remember you story Ken.

Ken: You do?! Alright! Cause that one will be kept within our heart.

Minato: You are right on that part.

Ken: Im gonna go back, What about you?

Minato: I'll probably stay for a little longer. Are you okay on the way back?

Ken: Mitsuru-Senpai says its okay.

Minato: Alrighty Ken, Be careful.

*Ken goes back to the dorm, It became midnight, Then Minato decides to head back. Then he sees a boy.*

Minato: Oh hello sir. You lost?

*The boy notices Minato, Then he uses a finger motion as a follow me sign.*

Minato: Wait what does that mean? Hey wait!

*The Boy then runs off, Minato follows him. Then he follows the boy to The Moonlight Bridge, The boy disappears and goes behind Minato, Minato looks but fails to find him.*

?: Hey there Minato-San. Whats new?

Minato: What? Where did you go?

?: Behind you. Remember me? Ryoji?

Minato: Ryoji? Wait, Why does that Ring a bell?

Ryoji: You don't remember me? Thats odd.

M(G): Ryoji, Its me! The one and only Minato!

Alicia: He can't hear you remember?

Ryoji: I hear you Minato-San, But you died...

Minato: Hear me? How?

Ryoji: I think I'll make it easier for you to understand.

*Ryoji changes into Thanatos. Minato looked scared.*

Minato: What the... Who are you?!

*Meanwhile at the dorm.*

Fuuka: Wheres Minato-San? He should be back by now.

Junpei: I dunno, Maybe he got lost.

Aigis: Then I need to find him!

Yukari: Junpei! Watch it!

Ken: I don't know, Did he want me back alone for a purpose?

Aigis: I need to find him.

Fuuka: I'll scan for him.

Mitsuru: Go ahead, I don't want him to be hurt.

*Fuuka uses her Persona, She scans then finds Minato.*

Fuuka: I found him!

Akihiko: Where is he Fuuka!?

Fuuka: The Moonlight Bridge! And he's not alone!

Aigis: Minato-San!

*Back on the Moonlight Bridge.*

Minato: What the hell, What are you?

M(G): Stupid, Thats Ryoji! He's my friend!

Ryoji: I am "Death" I was sealed here 10 years ago by Aigis. And ever since, I calmed myself and became a human.

Minato: You are my... Real Persona?

Ryoji: That's right. *Transforms back to Human* Do you understand now?

M(G): I can, But he Can't!

Minato: So You're... But why? Why?! *Falls to his Knees.* Why am I being tormented?!

Ryoji: Looks like I need to forget this. *Uses a Wave*

*Minato felt the wave. Then his body froze, He felt nothing...Nothing at all. Then his eyes closed and passed out.*

M(G): What the hell?! Why can't I feel myself?

Ryoji: I'm sorry Minato-San. If you remember everyone then come here again.

M(G): Wait Ryoji no! Damnit!

*Ryoji Disappears. Then Aigis comes on the Bridge, She saw Minato and came to his aid.*

Aigis: Minato-San! Wake up Please!

Yukari: He's knocked out. We should put him in his bed. He'll find out tomorrow.

Aigis: You're right, But what knocked him out?

Ken: Is it a shadow? I hope not.

Yukari: I'll hold back, See if it comes.

*Yukari waited, No Shadow appeared. Then they brought Minato back to the dorm. And out him on his bed. They went to his bed and they waited for Minato to wake up, But had no luck.*

Yukari: Poor Minato, Who else was it?! And why?

Mitsuru: We need to find out tomorrow, We should get some rest.

Junpei: You're right, I'm getting kinda sleepy.

*Everyone went to there rooms, Then they fell asleep. The day ended. But questions need to be answered. Why did Ryoji pass Minato out? And why doesn't Minato never remember Death?*


	8. Chapter (7): Recovery & Magician Arcana

*Tatsumi Memorial Hospital.*

M(G): Why the Hell won't myself wake up?

Alicia: What was that Power?

M(G): That was Ryoji, My true Persona.

Alicia: True Persona?

M(G): Yeah, The Appraiser of Death alright, Ryoji.

Alicia: So he's inside you? I see.

M(G): Oh thank god! I can see the light!

Alicia: Were waking up now. Be ready!

M(G): About Damn time!

*Minato wakes up Confused he looks around and Then he notices Ken, Yukari and Aigis are all looking at him.*

Minato: What happened?

Yukari: You were knocked out. Geez Minato-San! Why are you acting all confused?!

Minato: I remembered seeing a boy then I felt a wave of energy knocking me out.

Ken: You remember about My Story, Then you said about going back and here you are.

Aigis: What was that Boy's name?

Minato: I don't remember.

Yukari: You idiot! *Sighs* I need to cool myself down. I don't this to happen again, Wheres TaneHenry?!

Ken: Wait for me Yukari!

*Ken and Yukari leave the Room, It was now Aigis and Minato only.*

Aigis: Whatever it is... I will Terminate it.

Minato: Thanks Aigis.

*Junpei walks in, Then he looks around and back at Minato.*

Junpei: Sup dude?

Minato: Nothing much, Why?

Junpei: The bed your in... Um, Remember Chidori?

Minato: Who's Chidori?

Junpei: She was a member of Strega. But she draws beautifully and Heal things, She's also a Persona User.

Minato: Wow, Never knew that.

Junpei: Yeah, You know she did Survive after Reviving Me.

Minato: Wait really? What by?

Junpei: Oh god, A Bullet in the Stomach. It was painful to feel.

Minato: Wow, Did I go through worse things than that?

Junpei: You Passed out, You were Sick, You are A so-called "Seal" and that was pretty much it.

Minato: Will these wounds go away?

?: Junpei? You there?

*In a Surprise, Chidori walks in. She smiles at Junpei and Looks at Minato.*

Junpei: C-ch-Chidori?!

Chidori: Hello again Junpei. It's been a while.

*Chidori goes over to Minato, She looks at the Marks he got.*

Minato: Its nothing really. It'll go away.

*Chidori uses a small bit of power, Every Mark on Minato's body disappears. Chidori nods. Minato was surprised.*

Minato: They're all gone? How?

Junpei: She healed you, That is her power.

Minato: I see...

Junpei: Yukari told me after you summoned your Persona, You fainted and ended up here. Doctors couldn't find anything wrong with you so they said you were Exhausted.

Aigis: But mine is different on summoning my Persona, I don't use an Evoker.

Chidori: Same here, I don't use an Evoker. It's just our Power.

Junpei: She is different from the rest of us.

Chidori: I must go now, Goodbye Junpei.

Junpei: Bye Chidori.

Chidori: Be careful on where you go, Don't get hurt.

Minato: I'll try too.

*Chidori leaves the room, Minato gets out of the bed and doctors check on Minato, Even Aigis does.*

Aigis: Do you feel okay Minato-San?

Minato: Yeah, This room does remember me.

Junpei: I was there for Chidori, Even Shinjiro. I knew we had to change afterwards.

*The Doctors put Minato back in his bed, He waits. Then Junpei looked to talk to Minato.*

Junpei: Y'know, Chidori and You are almost alike.

Minato: Wait, How?

Junpei: How? Your both in the same room you use to recover in! This is How.

Minato: I see, Oh?

*Then The Card appeared. It says "The Magician Arcana has hit the past limit! You and Junpei will have a bond that will never break!" Another Crack happened in Minato's ghost. He was at Four!*

Minato: I remember, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital.

Junpei: Hey, Hey! I told you about memorizing this place!

Minato: I do, Meeting Chidori and Seeing her recover. Its amazing!

Junpei: I see, Good. Hey um before we go. Can I tell you something?

Minato: Whats that?

Junpei: If you're trying to let Mitsuru remember you. She's a tough one, Basically cracking a Can open with bare hands.

Minato: Okay. Can I go now?

*Minato is later released from the Hospital, Yukari drives Minato, Aigis and Ken back to the dorm.*

Minato: I'm sorry You guys.

Yukari: You know you shouldn't get lost so late!

Ken: Yukari-Chan. Please, Cool down a little bit.

Yukari: No! Minato-San got hurt badly! I don't want it to happen again!

*Minato looks down in shame, They arrive at the Dorm and enter it. Then Yukari notices Minato and she becomes worried.*

Yukari: *Sigh.* If dad was here he'd scold me for saying that.

Aigis: Your father?

Yukari: Never mind that, But still... Wait where did Minato go?

Ken: He went to his room.

Yukari: Oh dear, Not again.

*Minato was in his Room, The Door was open. He looked at the walls around him and he sighed in shame.*

Yukari: Minato-San look, I didn't mean to be angry at you. I got worried you might've left the island!

Minato: I just... *Sighs* My head is a mess.

Aigis: But did you find out who knocked you out?

Minato: No aigis, I don't remember.

Fuuka: Are you sure? I scanned for you and saw another person.

Akihiko: Why didn't you tell us Fuuka?

Ken: Probably someone else.

Minato: Well I need to find out what he looks like.

M(G): Good Luck with that.

Alicia: *Giggles* Sometimes they are lost. Aren't they?

M(G): Okay Alicia, Sometimes they are.

Alicia: Hmm, Yes...

Yukari: Want to talk at least?

Minato: No Thank you.

Mitsuru: Where is Mr. TaneHenry?

Akihiko: I dunno, He left for a while now.

Metis: He won't come back, Once he made a deadline. Then he doesn't come back again.

Yukari: Really? Damn finding him is rough.

Metis: His Presence is Unknown for me, But he is dangerous.

Mitsuru: So we should be on lookout?

Metis: Yes.

Yukari: Alright Metis.

*Meanwhile with TaneHenry.*

TaneHenry: Alicia don't worry, Once I help your power. I can takeover Minato's body! Soon they will beg before my Damn life that they will regret killing you!

Alicia: *Ghostly Voice* Yes Father... You will...

TaneHenry: It will never be too late! It will be never in my damn life!

Alicia: *Chuckles* Once this Minato boy comes back. We will destroy SEES. And end this life!

TaneHenry: Thats my Daughter... Evil with pride!

*End Of Chapter 7, Holy cow! TaneHenry is Alicia's daughter and what will they do with Minato? Find out in Chapter 8!*


	9. Chapter 8: Priestess Arcana

*July 1st 2010, Minato was relaxing in his room as he kept Pondering.*

Minato: I almost done with the Group. My mind seems like it's almost clear.

Metis: Are you sure?

Minato: Wah?! God damn Metis what the hell!

Metis: Sorry for that, How are you feeling?

Minato: Slightly better, I hear a Girl's voice in my head.

Aigis: What is it's name?

Minato: I dunno, Sounds like Yukari and Fuuka's voice mixed together.

Yukari: Hey! Come on, What gave you that idea?!

Minato: I dunno, I just thought it out.

Yukari: Anyways, Fuuka wants to talk with you Minato-San.

Metis: You should get going you know.

Minato: Okay Metis, Sheesh.

*Minato walks into the Kitchen where Fuuka was waiting for him. Fuuka smiles a little bit.*

Fuuka: Morning Minato, You want to go out?

Minato: Alright Fuuka. *Turns to Group* We'll be right back. Me and Fuuka are gonna go out somewhere.

M(G): Thank God! Now Fuuka Yamagishi!

Alicia: Good luck for your part.

M(G): Good Luck? You okay?

Alicia: Im gonna go... Be right back.

Mitsuru: Have fun you two, Hope more memories will come back.

Fuuka: I just know the place.

Yukari: See you back at the dorm!

Minato: We will Yukari!

Fuuka: Yukari-San, Don't worry about that, Okay see you later.

*Fuuka And Minato leaves, Yukari drops her smile and becomes worried. Mitsuru notices Yukari's expression. Minato's Ghost notices her and stays.*

Mitsuru: Yukari? Are you feeling okay?

Yukari: No, Not really. Ever since he Minato came back he did not remember anything or Anyone. I thought we might never seen Minato's real self again.

Mitsuru: Yukari...

Yukari: It's like we have to teach him everything again in May. We couldn't attend him back to Gekkoukan High School, Why does Amnesia have to exist? Why did he come back with this?!

*Yukari starts tearing. Aigis looks at her.*

Aigis: Yukari-San...

Yukari: I miss the Old Minato! I wanted to see him fight like we did! We were a team together! We had to care for each other and we fight together. But he came back without a trace of memory.

M(G): Yukari...I didn't know...

*Minato's Ghost looks at the S.E.E.S wristband, He looked determined.*

M(G): When the Cracks are gone And I return, I will be the Man you will remember to fight.

Yukari: What can will we solve? Does Minato really remember us? Or was it all just a damn lie to begin with?! Is this our cause!?

Mitsuru: He would make a promise to us. But he wouldn't promise a lie to all of us, Would he?

Yukari: You're right, Minato-San wouldn't lie to us all.

Ken: Should we just-

Akihiko: No, Lets give her time with Minato.

Koromaru: Bark, Woof!

Yukari: I'll be in my room, I need some time to collect myself.

*Meanwhile at Gekkoukan High rooftop.*

Fuuka: I promised myself one thing.

Minato: What will that be?

Fuuka: I want to be a better cook. But I'm into computers lately. Can my life change somehow?

Minato: Maybe if you use your computers and look up cooking shows. You can do both.

Fuuka: Maybe so, I wonder if Shinjiro-senpai would be happy for me.

Minato: He was if he was here. Is he?

Fuuka: He isn't. He passed away remember?

Minato: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Fuuka: Still though, Can I do this the right way?

Minato: Put your belief in yourself and put a quote in your room like "I can do both, I love It!" That's what I would do.

Fuuka: Good one actually, I should keep that as a promise.

Minato: You know you can get better on cooking. It feels good when your cooking the food. You get the one to decide.

Fuuka: *Blushes* I guess you got your point. I should keep a quote. Thanks Minato!

Minato: Your welcome Fuuka. *Chuckles.*

*The Card appeared again "The Priestess Arcana has hit the past max limit! You and Fuuka will have bond that will never break!" Then a fifth golden crack appeared in Minato's Ghost. He smiled at Alicia, Unknown to them there was A shadow Tanehenry watching them.*

Minato: I remember it all. You told me you wanted to Cook.

Fuuka: You do?! I-I guess I'm happy for you Minato.

Minato: Let's head back, Lets talk a bit.

Fuuka: Okay Minato.

Bully: Well lookie here, The shy girl. Where's your friend huh?

Bully #2: Aw, She's got a boyfriend? Well we will beat you up Mister!

Bully #3: His face is so ugly, Lets clean it out.

Minato: Fuuka, Stay behind and stay put.

Fuuka: Okay Minato-San...

*The bully charged at Minato, Minato grabs his hand and twists it. He kicks him in the gut and shoves him back.*

Bully: Shit! He's strong!

Bully #2: Why you little!

*The second Bully looked ready to punch him, In slow-mo. Minato ducked and kicked him in the crotch. He then gets behind the second bully and suplex him.*

Bully #3: Dudes! Okay your so de-

Bully: Just run! He's too good!

Bully #2: We won't forget this!

Bully #3: Just you wait bitch! We'll be back!

*The bullies ran off. Minato panted as he looked at Fuuka with a worried look. But Fuuka smiled and hugged Minato.*

Fuuka: Thank You Minato! You saved me!

Minato: Anytime Fuuka, I'll be there for you.

*Fuuka and Minato went around Tatsumi Port Island for a little bit. Then they both headed back to the Dorm. Minato's Ghost looked happy at this but Alicia looked depressed.*

M(G): Whats wrong?

Alicia: Oh! It's nothing...

M(G): You don't look like it's nothing... Tell me!

Alicia: I got nothing to tell you!

M(G): You do you dummy. You look depressed. Did something happen?

Alicia: Okay Minato, Im TaneHenry's Daughter and he loved me. But he always forced me to do his things, So I ran away during the night to find you. I was your Parents friend because they were nice and I met you. But you never met me so I kept waiting to visit but your parents died. And then I met you in The Great Seal... And I don't want to visit it again. I want my dad to be The Great Seal.

M(G): How can this happen?

Alicia: If you return, So do I and TaneHenry, The only way is to destroy his Persona and Kill him.

M(G): Damnit, That'll be rough.

Alicia: It is, When you return. Please be prepared for TaneHenry!

M(G): I will Alicia, Even though I saw him, I can't do anything.

Alicia: Thank You Minato. *Hugs Minato.*

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	10. Chapter 9: Empress & Star Arcana

*After a Few days. It was July 25th 2010, Minato was minding his business after a crazy fight with people who bullyed Fuuka, Minato was just protecting Fuuka.*

Minato: Those Pricks, Who the hell do they think they are?!

Yukari: What Pricks?

Minato: Some bullies were picking on Fuuka.

Yukari: This again? I'll talk to her.

Minato: Well I kicked their asses single handed. So there is no worries.

Yukari: Wait, You did WHAT!?

Minato: It's a stand for her...Right?

Yukari: Yes it is...You actually did that for me once. Remember that part?

Minato: Kind of...?

Yukari: "Kind Of..." Thats right, You have Amnesia.

Minato: My Past is foggy, I can't remember School. Arriving at this dorm or anything.

Akihiko: Morning Minato, Mitsuru asked me to come get you.

Minato: Don't worry it won't take long.

*Minato leaves his Room, He goes over where Mitsuru was, She seems lost in thought.*

M(G): Something is wrong.

Minato: You okay Mitsuru? You look worried.

Mitsuru: Huh? Oh it's nothing... Can we step outside?

Minato: Thats alright with me.

*Mitsuru and Minato step outside, Mitsuru looks at Minato with a serious expression.*

Mitsuru: Remember when TaneHenry came and showed the Tape?

Minato: About The Kirijo Group testing me?

Mitsuru: I'm sorry, They wanted to take your Blood and DNA to see what your power is.

Minato: My what now?!

Mitsuru: Your Blood and DNA, Your blood was still the same. Turns out the your DNA shared half you and half of "Death." Nobody could believe what Eiichiro made, He made a monster within a Man.

Yukari: I overheard that.

Mitsuru: Yukari?!

*Yukari steps outside, She notices Mitsuru and Minato talking.*

Yukari: Don't think I would miss something like this, Would I?

Minato: Yukari wait. You said it was an ac-

Yukari: I did, But why did the Kirijo Group take Minato's DNA? Hasn't the Drug that bought Jin enough!? What are you gonna do more on now?

Mitsuru: I...I do-don't know...

Minato: She is telling me a flashback Yukari.

Yukari: Wait, She is?

Mitsuru: When your Father made Death, Nobody would know how Minato's half of DNA could handle Deaths pressure. Whoever had it in their body can die in just 2 months due to their DNA no being there. Minato's DNA was still running and we used a special medicine to calm him down as if he was a cure. And I want to say I'm sorry Minato, Can you forgive me on all this chaos?

Minato: I forgive you Mitsuru, But you should thank Yukari for all this. She has brought me be back to the team.

Yukari: It's not a problem Senpai, I had some rough times but I got through it.

Mitsuru: I see... Good then. Thank you both.

*Then the Empress Card appeared. It said "The Empress Arcana has hit the Past max limit! You and Mitsuru will have bond that will never break!" Then the Card disappeared. Minato's ghost had a Sixth Crack in it and He was surprised how much light he was glowing.*

M(G): Holy crap, So much light!

Alicia: One more and you're shell is free.

M(G): Akihiko Sanada. C'mon lets finish this.

*The minutes go by as Minato was chilling on the couch, Akihiko walked up to him.*

Akihiko: Hey Minato, Want some lunch?

Minato: Sure, But where though?

Akihiko: Follow me. Don't worry, Won't take long.

*Minato and Akihiko walked out of the dorm and headed for the ramen Shop. Then they were talking.*

Akihiko: Shinji always like Ramen, He reminds me so much of Miki.

Minato: Really? Who's Miki though?

Akihiko: Shinjiro and I were friends. I loved Miki, Then she died in front me.

Minato: Oh no... How come?

Akihiko: She died in a fire, I promised whoever did this I will give the killer a real death.

Minato: Was she a Family member?

Akihiko: Yes, She was my little sister. I just don't know why she died.

Minato: So Me, You, Ken, Mitsuru, Yukari and Koromaru have something in common, But I know one thing.

Akihiko: Whats that?

Minato: We might lose someone that hurts us. But I know deep down that from up there, They are smiling at us and are always at our side.

Akihiko: You're right, Miki is watching me. Everything I do will stand for her!

Minato: That should be the you. And it won't change.

*Then The Final Card appeared. It said "The Star Arcana has hit the past max limit! You and Akihiko will have a bond that will never break! Then it disappears, The final Crack happens inside Minato's Ghost. But nothing happened.*

M(G): Wait a minute. Why can't I go back into my body?

Alicia: That's sad... **Too bad Mr. Minato.**

M(G): Wait, Alicia?! What the hell happened to you!?

**Alicia: You were an idiot to trust me. I'll take those cracks now.**

*Then the Shadow TaneHenry rushed Minato and sucks his Cracks. He then gives them to Alicia.*

**Alicia: Tsk Tsk, What a sad shame. Goodbye Minato. I'll head back now!**

M(G): Oh no you don't!

*Minato's Ghost grabs Alicia and she snaps her fingers. They disappeared, Nyx returns.*

**Nyx: And now I... Oh GOD DAMMIT!**

*A wave swirled around Minato's real body. He clutched his head and fell down still holding it.*

Akihiko: Minato! Hey, Say something!

Minato: I can't... My head is hurting...

**Alicia: Ahahahaha. You don't remember the ghost was me all along?**

Minato: Ugh, That voice..!

Akihiko: A voice? Who?

*Alicia appears out of nowhere, Akihiko jumped back in surprise. Then Glared at her.*

Akihiko: Who the hell are you?! What are you?!

**Alicia: I'm his bitch, Thats what.**

*Alicia shocks Minato a little bit. While she shocked him a white light came with it and Minato faints.*

M(G): Oh my sweet sweet body!

*Minato's Ghost enters his body, Then all his memories reform along with the Arcanas.*

**Alicia: See you soon bitches. I'll wait on the Moonlight Bridge with daddy...**

Akihiko: Wait, Daddy?! Who?

*Alicia's Ghost disappears. Then it hit midnight, Then the clock goes fast for a minute until the Dark Hour appeared again.*

Akihiko: The Dark Hour?! How?

*Back at The Dorm.*

Aigis: Why has everything stopped moving?

Fuuka: I don't know, Wait Midnight? The Dark Hour Again!?

Mitsuru: But how?

*Akihiko rushes in with Minato on his shoulders.*

Akihiko: Get him in his bed! Quickly!

Yukari: Oh Minato...

*Yukari takes Minato's body and puts it on his bed.*

Yukari: What and Who is doing this?! I won't forgive this!

*The Dark Hour passes, Mitsuru gives everyone there Evoker for one last battle, But the day went on.*

**So, Alicia betrays Minato and returns his Ghost to his body as all the Arcana's are reborn but it comes with a cost. How will the Final Chapter go?**


	11. Chapter 10: The Last Battle!

**This Chapter is Rated M for Swearing, Violence and Blood. Watch at your own risk. I know this is Rated T for Teen but still, There needs to be a chapter where its Rated M.**

_**This Quote will be from**_** Fuuka.**

**This will be The Shadow Alicia and Thanatos.**

Anyways, Onto Chapter 10: The Last Battle?

*After a few days in the dorm, Minato woke up in a shock and he looked around. He was in his room again!*

Minato: What the hell... What happened? Why am I back in my room? Wait, I'm back in my body! Oh man how long has it been?

*Minato Flips open his Phone, It was July 5th 2010. He was shocked.*

Minato: Five Months?! Dammit what really happened... Wait, Did everyone...?

*Minato opened his door, Everyone else was chatting and then they looked at him.*

Minato: Hey everyone... Whats wrong?

Yukari: Minato! You IDIOT! *Slaps Minato.* What are you thinking?! Why do you keep passing out on us!?

Minato: I'm sorry Yukari. *Puts hand on Cheek.* I felt like someone guided me back here.

Mitsuru: Someone was Guiding you? But how? The Doctors said You had Amnesia when you woke up.

Akihiko: Wait a second, That odd shadow. Was she the one?

Minato: Odd Shadow? Wait a second... Alicia, That little bastard!

Fuuka: Um... Who's Alicia?

Minato: I was in the Seal with Nyx and she came out of nowhere. She said about the Arcana's can bring me back. Then she took away my light and attempted to escape, But I made sure she didn't... But she got away and brought me back here.

Aigis: I'm glad your safe... Where is she though?

Ken: Will it be Midnight?

Minato: That's right, She said The Moonlight Bridge on The Dark Hour, She said TaneHenry will also be there.

Aigis: The Dark Hour? Again?!

Ken: Mitsuru-Senpai, We can we do?

Mitsuru: Well, This will be One last time. But We will have to fight together.

Junpei: It's about time. I'm ready to fight again! It feels good readying to battle after 5 Months!

Koromaru: Woof, Woof!

*Mitsuru handed everyone their Evokers, Everyone got there weapons. During the time, Minato explained his story about everything and what happened. Then the Dark Hour arrives.*

Minato: It's about time. It took forever!

Mitsuru: Are we ready?

Everyone: Were ready!

Fuuka: I'll scan where Alicia is...

*Fuuka Uses Juno, She takes a deep look around. Then she notices two figures on The Moonlight Bridge*

**_Fuuka: I found two figures!_**

Mitsuru: Where? Where are they at?

**_Fuuka: Their both on The Moonlight Bridge. But, There Power levels! They're off the charts!_**

Akihiko: Oh Crap.

Minato: We gotta get our asses moving Now!

**_Fuuka: Your right! Lets go!_**

*Everyone left Iwatodai Dorm and headed toward Moonlight Bridge. They arrived where a Shadow Alicia and TaneHenry stood. Minato who was pissed off stared at them.*

Junpei: There you are you sons of bitches!

Minato: There is no more hiding you complete Fuckers!

TaneHenry: Well well, As if my Tape couldn't get rid of you.

**Alicia: Aw, How sweet... Is the Hero returning for the final time?**

Yukari: Enough of this bullcrap! You did enough damage!

TaneHenry: We did enough damage? Tch, Guess what bitches. I didn't do any damage! *Points at Mitsuru.* SHE DID!

Mitsuru: What!? I didn't do any damage to you!

TaneHenry: Yes, You and Your Father tested an Experiment on my Daughter. She died without a cause and I wanted revenge. Y'know how? I gave that Shadow a steroid that made him destroy the Lab! And I told Ikutski to finish the Fucking Job!

Yukari: Wait... YOU DID WHAT TO MY FATHER?!

Mitsuru: You Told IKUTSKI?! YOU DAMN MONSTER!

TaneHenry: Thats right! You killed my Daughter, So I got my revenge.

**Alicia: What a shame, Now then... Can we begin?**

Minato: Alicia please! Why are you doing this?!

**Alicia: Because I wanted to return, To my Father who cared for me. I only lied to you just by gaining the Seven Arcanas!**

Minato: But why? Why were you acting Sweet when you first met me? And was story a lie?! Tell me the truth Alicia! TELL ME!

*Alicia closed her eyes, Then her Eyes returned to normal. She looked at Minato with tears coming out of her eyes.*

Alicia: Minato... The truth of my death... Was not what I wanted... Ever since I was little, You and Me were cousins... But we barely met, Then after Mother left and My brother died... I couldn't take the pain of me doing work Alone... My dad always yelled for one mistake I made... It wasn't my fault, I couldn't take this pain... At the age of 16 I ran away. I wanted to live with you but I wanted to be tested for an Experiment... After a while I was fine for Four days. Then I couldn't take pain of it, And I died... I still searched for you that day... And here we are once again...

Minato: Please Alicia, You can return! Just come to us, Leave your father and move on...

Ken: Your not the only one who suffered, We all did.

Yukari: We suffered enough pain. But we fought through, You can do the same!

Mitsuru: Please join us... We can end your pain together.

Alicia: No... No... **NOOOO! I WILL NEVER END IT! THESE SCARS ARE WITH ME FOREVER!**

Minato: Alicia! Your inner demon is taking control of you! Fight it off! Break free!

**Alicia: FUCK YOU ALL! THIS PAIN IS TOO MUCH THAT YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!**

*Alicia sucks up TaneHenry and transforms into a Shadow Demon-like figure, It has Three heads with Dragon faces and A body this Almost like Juno. It had the Real Alicia trapped inside!*

Minato: Shit, Well this is it! Orpheus! Agidyne!

Yukari: Isis! Magarudyne!

*Isis and Orpheus hits the three heads, It just stood there and took it.*

Yukari: What the?! It didn't do anything?!

**Alicia: Won't you assholes listen?! I can't take more pain! Just stop and let me die!**

Yukari: No, We can save your life! Just stop fighting!

**Alicia: HAHAHAHAH! No! You don't know anything you shithead!**

Junpei: Trismegistus! Marakukaja!

Ken: Kala-Nemi! Ziodyne!

*Kala-Nemi uses Ziodyne, It shakes the left head a little. Trismegistus raises the Defense for everyone.*

Aigis: Pallas Athena! Matarukaja!

Koromaru: *Growl.*

*Pallas Athena raises everyones attack, Agidyne hits the right head, Alicia was still mad.*

**Alicia: Why? Why do you care for me? Just go back! Let me do my Damn thing!**

Mitsuru: Your anger is only getting the Better of you!

**Alicia: Go ahead then. Attack me, I can take hits all fucking day you assholes!**

Minato: It's your Temper you Dipshit!

**Alicia: Shut up you piece of-**

Mitsuru: Artemisia! Mabufudyne!

Akihiko: Caesar! Maziodyne!

*Both attacks hit all three heads. The middle one freezes and The Right one becomes paralyzed.*

**Alicia: How cute, Now's my turn!**

Minato: Aw Shit!

Mitsuru: Its ready to attack! Get ready!

*Everyone is prepared, The left head uses Status Sword. The Freeze and Paralyze disappeared from the other heads.*

Akihiko: The hell?! Where did those Status effects go!?

**Alicia: Status Sword can eliminate all Status effects of all Allies, Go on, The attacks you**** do won't do Jack shit to me!**

*The middle head then Lunges with its teeth and knocks down the party. Ken was caught with the tooth and can barely see, He was bleeding badly! Akihiko lost a bit of blood. Minato was hit the hardest, He was launched back into a pillar. He lost some blood from his back head, Yukari ran to his aid.*

Yukari: Minato-San! Are you Okay?!

Minato: I am, Thanks Yukari... Fuck, That hurts a ton.

Yukari: Hold on, Don't move. Isis! Diarahan!

*Isis uses Diarahan on Minato, A lot of blood was gone for him, Then Yukari pulled him up.*

Yukari: Wait a second, If not the heads...

Minato: The Body! If we attack it then Alicia can break free from her hatred!

Mitsuru: You're right!

Minato: I think I got it, Lets go!

*Then, Everything stops. Minato is the only one moving, He looks left and right and he isn't on The Moonlight Bridge. He was in The Velvet Room?*

Igor: Welcome Back, Master Minato.

Minato: Igor?! Why am I here?

Elizabeth: Don't you worry Mister Minato, With these Arcana's. You can save her.

*Elizabeth pulls out The Lovers, Magician, Justice, Empress, Star, Priestess and Aeon Arcana's out of her Book.*

Igor: It's not too late, With this power. The team will be ready for your future ahead of you.

Minato: But what about Th-

Ryoji: Its no worries. I'm right here...

*Ryoji appeared next to Minato, He felt Relieved.*

Ryoji: You can use my power again, We can stop this.

Minato: Ryoji look, I don't want to kill Alicia. There is some good in her, She couldn't take any pain. It won't be too late too save her, She felt like a Sister to me.

Ryoji: You want to save Alicia, Do you?

Minato: I do, But I-

*Minato turns his head to see Ryoji was already in his True form, He nods.*

**Thanatos: I know you want to save her, It will take the Power of the Arcana's to do it.**

Minato: That is the truth, There is something left in her to save.

Igor: It is not too late to change this.

Elizabeth: With these Arcana's by your side, You can save your friends and Her.

*The Bell begins to ring, Minato notices.*

Igor: It seems as our time is up, Don't worry. We'll meet again eventually...

*Then everything resumes, The Battle with Shadow Alicia continues. Minato snaps back to reality.*

Minato: Guys, We have to use our Personas together!

Mitsuru: We do?

Yukari: How will that help us?

Minato: We have to destroy the body! That's what can free Alicia from her Demon self!

Akihiko: Alright then.

Ken: Got it!

Minato: Thanatos, One last Time!

Mitsuru: Artemisia!

Ken: Kala-Nemi!

Yukari: Isis!

Akihiko: Caesar!

Junpei: Trismegistus!

Koromaru: Bark, Bark! *Summons Cerbeus.*

*Everyone Summons their Personas, Alicia prepares for the hits. But they all attacked the body. Then the Body forms a little crack. The dragon heads attempt to bite just to fight them off but Thanatos grabs the Left Head and the Left Head Bites The Right head. Then Thanatos grabs the Middle Head and Rips the bottom Jaw off. Blood spilled everywhere.*

**Alicia: OOOW! WHAT THE CRAP!? THATS HURTS ASSHOLE!**

Minato: If you don't listen, Were gonna make you listen you Jackass!

**Alicia: NEVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Minato: Alright, We got to damage the Body more!

Mitsuru: I got it! If we use our Personas as a distraction then we can free her from the body!

Ken: Genius Idea! Lets do this!

*Everyone summoned there Personas at once, Then they floated around Shadow Alicia and they all damaged the body. The crack grew bigger and bigger. Then with one last slice, Alicia's body was free from its shadow!*

**Alicia: NOOOO! CURSE ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES!**

*The Shadow Dragons started squealing in pain. Then they all collapsed as the Shadow Dissolved. Leaving TaneHenry's body on the floor, Alicia was farther away.*

Minato: Well, It's over.

Mitsuru: Well Minato, Welcome back to our world. And to home.

Minato: *Chuckles.* Well then, Its been almost half a year right?

*Then a Gunshot was heard, It hit Minato's left leg and he collapses in pain.*

Minato: Ow, Fuck! What the hell!

TaneHenry: Just kidding Bitch, I wasn't dead! I controlled her Shadow!

Ken: Why did you harm her? Why would one mistake lead you to go Psycho!?

TaneHenry: I had nobody left, So I made sure she stayed with me forever.

Alicia: *Overhears.* What...?

TaneHenry: I'll end SEES! Once and for all!

Yukari: NO! *Stands In front of Minato.* You're gonna have to kill me first!

Mitsuru: Yukari!

TaneHenry: So be it, You'll be the first.

(BANG!)

Yukari: ...!

TaneHenry: What...How?

*A Bullet was through TaneHenry's ribs near the Heart, Alicia was standing there Holding a Revolver with one hand. TaneHenry collapsed, Alicia dropped her Revolver. Alicia fell on her Knees.*

Alicia: I'm sorry Father, But I have to finish my pain. I couldn't take this anymore.

Minato: Alicia-San. Your demons are gone, Your finally free.

Mitsuru: So, Your Father's pain was the Demon the entire time?

Alicia: Thats right. *Notices The Bullet.* Hold still.

Minato: Wait what are you-

*Alicia has a Golden light around her. The Pain in Minato's leg slowly disappeared. Then Minato stood up, Alicia was about to fall. Minato caught her.*

Minato: Alicia! Shit, Can you hear me?

Alicia: Minato...Get me to...

Minato: Get you to what?

Junpei: Get her to a hospital! She's Fainting!

Ken: Right!

*They all race to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. They got her into a Room and started putting Blood in her. Then after a few minutes, The doctors came out.*

Minato: Please tell me shes okay!

Nurse: She is okay, She needs a few days before she wakes up again.

Yukari: Thank Goodness!

Akihiko: Call us if she wakes up.

*Everyone left the Hospital and went to the Dorm, They all had fixed the mess what TaneHenry started. Then the days go by. Alicia was released from the Hospital. Then she arrived at dorm apologizing to everyone.*

Minato: I wonder where will you live?

Alicia: I have no idea... I think I should move on...

Mitsuru: You know, You can stay here.

Alicia: Really?! Thank You Mitsuru!

Yukari: I'll prepare a room for you!

*Yukari prepares a Room for Alicia. Then, She got used to living in the Dorm and Attended Gekkoukan High school. Minato returned to himself as Alicia was free from her Demons inside.*

**THE END!**


	12. Special 1: Yukari's Time

*July 10th, 2010 After the Battle with The Shadow Alicia.*

Minato: It does feel good to be back in my body after all.

Yukari: Hey Minato-San? Can you open the door?

Minato: Sure Yukari. *Opens Door.* What is it that you want?

Yukari: Do you um, Want to go out somewhere? Just the both of us together?

Minato: I'd love that. I Would really want to spend some time with you.

Yukari: Thanks Minato-San, Let me change in my room. I want to fix something first.

Minato: Okay Yukari, I'll wait for you.

*Yukari went in her room and put on A Pink Bra on behind Her Summer Clothes. Then she left her room.*

Yukari: Come on Minato, Lets go!

Minato: Heh, Hey wait for me Yukari!

Alicia: Where are they going?

Ken: I dunno, Somewhere?

Mitsuru: She really missed The Old Minato, Give her some time with him.

*Yukari ran out of the Dorm and then She waited inside her ETK Series 800, Minato got inside the Car. Yukari giggled.*

Yukari: Alright, Where do you wanna go?

Minato: Your the one behind the wheel. You drive us wherever you feel like going.

Yukari: Okay then. Lets get going!

*Yukari drives Minato around for a little bit. Then they went out to walk together, They chatted and a group of girls noticed Minato with Yukari, Then they decided to try to flirt him over.*

Girl: Hey man! Come with us!

Minato: No thanks, I'm good.

Yukari: Sorry, Were together.

Girl: Come on. *Grabs Minato's Arm.* Get away from this Girl, She definitely isn't your type.

Yukari: Excuse me?! I take Archery! He is my type of person!

Minato: Yeah. She's my type.

Girl: Pfft, Do I care? Archery sucks! Besides, She shows off too much skin. C'mon Handsome, Lets go somewhere.

*Yukari was pissed off! Then She slapped the Girl with all her might. She lets go of Minato's arm and falls over holding her Cheek.*

Girl: OOOOW! WHAT THE HELL?

Yukari: Watch your mouth about what I take! Now stay away from my Minato or I will make your pain worse!

Girl: You won't regret this!

*The Girl runs off, Minato was scared a little bit. Was Yukari gonna slap him? Yukari came over to Minato.*

Minato: Yukari look... I-

Yukari: It's okay. *Kisses Minato.*

Minato: Yukari, I didn't think you-

Yukari: Kiss you? C'mon I love you!

Minato: You do? Thanks Yukari. *Blush.*

Yukari: Minato, You are one of a kind that I love.

Minato: You too Yukari, Your wanting avenge your father?

Yukari: I do, You want to find out your vengeance?

Minato: I do too but, We caught and killed the man who did it all.

Yukari: Yeah, We did it.

*Minato Hugs Yukari, Minato put a hand on Yukari's Skin and moved it around. Minato thought it was Silky. Yukari felt it but didn't want to bother.*

Yukari: Smooth isn't it? *Giggle.*

Minato: Do you miss me a lot?

Yukari: I did, I wanted to see you again. But I found your truth when your the Great Seal.

Minato: Yeah The Gr- Oh shit!

Yukari: What?! What is it Minato-San?

Minato: If i'm not longer the Seal then that means!

Elizabeth: There is no worries anymore.

Yukari: Huh? Who's there!?

*Yukari & Minato look up, Elizabeth was looking at them.*

Elizabeth: Good evening you two. It's alright, The Shadow was taken care of as The Great Seal, Minato will always be here instead of becoming The Great Seal.

Minato: Oh Thank God, What else?

Elizabeth: Before your fight, We couldn't finish telling you. But now you know. Goodbye you two.

*Elizabeth Disappears, Yukari was surprised.*

Yukari: Well then. Guess you and Me are gonna spend some more time being together huh?

Minato: I guess so, What can we start with?

*Yukari lightly took Minato's hand, She planted a Kiss on the cheek. She blushed and Giggles.*

Yukari: Can we go somewhere Private?

Minato: Okay Yukari, A private place?

Yukari: Yes Minato. A Private Place.

*Yukari walked with Minato to a Private place. They were alone, Yukari was thinking what would make Minato Blush.*

Yukari: Hey Minato, Do you love me?

Minato: Of Course Yukari, I love you.

Yukari: Okay, I been wanting to do this for a while.

*Yukari takes off her Summer Shirt, She left her Pink Bra on. Minato's face goes Red as a tomato, Yukari Giggles.*

Yukari: I'm a bit to Sexy aren't I?

Minato: Please put your Shirt back on, I can't take another second...

Yukari: But I want you just to love me Minato-San.

*Yukari grabs one of Minato's arms and puts it around her Belly. Minato's face goes redder, Yukari smiles and Kisses him on the lips, Then she slowly pulled away. Yukari Blushes.*

Yukari: I just want this too be romantic, Just the both of us.

Minato: Anything else besides being Shirtless?

Yukari: Oh Minato-San. Why don't you tickle my Belly Button?

Minato: Wait what? Whoa whoa whoa! I don't know if your that Ticklish Yukari. You always seem so confident that your never ticklish.

Yukari: Please Minato, Do it for me.

*Minato tickled Yukari's Sweet Spot, She laughed so much she thought she was gonna lose it. Minato thought Yukari would put her Shirt back on, She didn't. Instead she carried it to her Car. She puts it in the Trunk. Then Yukari decided to do something silly and naughty. She then drove around some mud, Minato became worried.*

Minato: Yukari, isn't this a bad idea? What if you get stuck?

Yukari: I did get stuck, But I felt like just us being alone is great.

Minato: Wait don't tell me your gonna.

Yukari: Yep! I will do it again!

*Yukari spun in a dount many times, She giggled at Minato's reaction when they were going around.*

Minato: Yukari! Calm down! This is nuts, Whooooa!

Yukari: Come on Minato. Give me that happiness!

*After a few more donuts, Yukari attempts to leave. She pushed the Gas pedal. Only the Back tires spun, She tried again, The Back tires still spun! She wanted to reverse so she could get out, But nothing worked. Yukari got herself stuck in the mud again! She couldn't move forward or backwards!*

Yukari: Whoops, I got myself stuck again...

Minato: Well great, Were lost.

Yukari: I felt this way too. Why does reality have to be so harsh?

Minato: Wait what? What do you mean? Can't you call Mitsuru?

Yukari: Sorry, Ain't gonna happen... No Service.

Minato: But then, Why did you come here?

Yukari: So I can be with you. *Giggles.*

Minato: Yukari. You want to be with me? I...

Yukari: We might change, But even if you lost your Parents... We can become a family together. I love you Minato Arisato.

Minato: Yukari, I love you too...

Yukari: Thanks Minato. Hey, Step out of the car.

*Yukari turns off the engine, She and Minato step outside, She blushes and Cuddles Minato. Then Minato tickled her Belly Button again. She giggles, She held hands with Minato and Blushed.*

Yukari: If dad was here, He'd be happy i'm in love with you.

Minato: It's just us here? Stuck together?

Yukari: We might be Stuck, But I felt this way the first time it happened.

Minato: Okay Yukari. *Blushes.* Can we try to get out?

Yukari: Hold on Minato, I know a way on how to get out.

*Yukari gets some Rope, Her Bow and Arrow. Then she Shot a Tree with her arrow, She attached the Rope with the Arrow all the way to the Back end of her Car, Then She gets her Shirt and uses it on The Back Tire like a towel.*

Yukari: Let's hope this works.

Minato: Wonder what your plan is.

Yukari: Get inside the car, And please. Don't do anything stupid...

Minato: I won't, I promise!

*Yukari enters her Car and starts the engine. She Smiles at Minato.*

Yukari: I got this from a video.

*Yukari pushed the Gas Pedal, The Back Tires spun and Spun. The rope with the arrow was tight! Then it was slowly pulling off the Tree. Then the Back Tires were slowly Overheating, Yukari turned the Steering wheel to the Left, Then The force of the Arrow released from the tree and jerked the Car forward, It was out of the Mud!*

Yukari: Don't underestimate Archery. *Looks at Minato.* Nice trick huh?

Minato: That was Amazing!

Yukari: Hey, Shall we go back?

Minato: Sure Yukari, What a day it has been.

Yukari: You got that right.

Minato: Can we spend a little more time together?

*Yukari and Minato drove around a little more and spent the whole day, They shared Lunch and Dinner, They went Shopping and then headed back. Yukari was Minato's Girlfriend all day long.*


End file.
